A conventional inspection apparatus of this type is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The inspection apparatus of Patent Literature 1 includes: a sheet holding device provided on an endless conveyor and configured to hold an end portion of a sheet; an arc-shaped track portion provided in part of a movement track of the sheet holding device in such a manner as to be directed inward of a loop formed by the movement track; multiple inspection apparatuses provided inside the loop of the arc-shaped track portion: and a guide member provided outside the loop of the arc-shaped track portion, in which the multiple inspection apparatuses inspect the sheet traveling along the arc-shaped track portion under the guidance of the guiding member.
In addition, the inspection apparatuses include: multiple imaging means such as CCD-line cameras; and multiple light sources such as LED illuminators and the like paired with the CCD-line cameras, as well as are radially arranged around the arc-shaped track portion.